


Toxic

by Hermione_LeStrange_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, OC daughter of LeStrange, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_LeStrange_2018/pseuds/Hermione_LeStrange_2018
Summary: How the hell did Isobella LeStrange fall in love with Hermione Granger? but more importantly how the hell did those end up dating each other and who is going to tell Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange? Oh that's right, it all started on the Hogwarts express. All because she didn't see where she was walking. !HIATUS!The title is a work in progress.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted under my Fanfiction.net account Hermione LeStrange.

Chapter One:

The Spawn of the LeStranges

All of her life people always saw a monster, the horrible creation from two psychopaths. As soon as she was born her parents were sent away to Azkaban, her aunt and uncle forced to raise a baby before their own was born. The Parkinsons', Zabinis', Greengrass and King families tried to be as nice as possible towards her because of the Malfoys but their apprehensiveness showed through all the time through subtle actions.

She could hear people whisper in the streets about her each time she walked past them. The harsh glares and sneers pierced her like acid. As each day went passed in her life it got harder and harder to contain the anger and pain that had been building up since she was very young.

Narcissa and Lucius didn't know how to help her. They felt horrible and at a loss.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise always tried to be there for her but being kids themselves there wasn't much they could do reassure her.

Being a year older than Draco she was supposed to go Hogwarts before him but never got the letter until Draco got his.

She felt absolutely gutted and more of a freak than she already felt.

Narcissa tried so hard to console the young girl but was locked out of the bedroom. Lucius, in private, suggested that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe a year to learn how to control her emotions would be beneficial. Narcissa sighed but conceited defeat; maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to wait a bit longer.

However, the worry didn't stop.

Narcissa and Lucius were both scared of how much she was like Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

One moment she could be cool and collected and somewhat of a smooth talker like her father but in the next moment she could beating up the Goyle child; mirroring Bellatrix's violent behaviour. Though this out of control mood swing didn't start until she was nine.

It happened randomly after a day in Diagon Ally.

Narcissa and Lucius tried to figure out what happened never got an answer from the young girl.

She constantly locked herself in her room, breaking the mirrors and anything else she could get her hands on.

It was about two months later when Lucius introduced his niece to Quidditch and by sheer luck it seemed to be the right thing that calmed her down a bit temporarily. Narcissa and Lucius sighed with relief when she took Quidditch like a bird took to flying. It helped a bit but it was enough for now; plus it allowed for Draco, Pansy and Blaise to play with her without worrying about a random outburst of anger.

After a long a gruelling year of waiting, she finally got her Hogwarts acceptance letter along with Draco. Narcissa and Lucius took them out to celebrate but in their minds they were freaking out. Their niece had Quidditch to calm her down but first years weren't allowed on the Quidditch teams.

The flying class only went for one semester and was replaced with Muggle Studies in the second semester.

How the hell was their niece to calm herself down when Quidditch couldn't be an outlet for her first year?

Even with Lucius's connections they still wouldn't be able to help her.

What they didn't know was that their niece was just as scared as them. She wouldn't be able to escape to her room if things got bad and with how badly she managed her friendships she was sure that she would be alone.

_**X*x*X*x*X** _

Platform nine and three quarters was buzzing lively with students and their families saying their goodbyes and friends greeting each other excitedly.

Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and Rachel had already settled in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, they were just waiting for Narcissa to stop hugging Draco and her.

She watched with slight envy as Draco was enveloped in another. Lucius subtly rolled his wife's cute antics. Lucius placed a hand on his niece's shoulder and leaned to whisper.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, been away from home but you can owl us at any time. If you want to come home at any point I will be there to pick you up."

She nodded stiffly. "I know uncle."

Sensing she felt more scared than she showed Lucius pulled her into a hug. She relaxed a little bit.

"I mean it Isobella, Narcissa and I love you so much…. So do your parents."

Isobella tensed up at the mention of her parents. Rarely were her parents ever spoken about. It was too much of a sensitive issue for Isobella.

"I love you too." She whispered quietly.

The sound of the train conductor blowing the whistle cut the final embrace short and soon enough Isobella was wandering through the compartments trying to find the bathroom. Draco had reunited with their, well Draco's, group of friends.

She tried to ignore the stares some kids were giving her. She focused her attention on floor, not bothering to meet anyone's eyes. Unfortunately this didn't last long as she bumped into another girl, both of them stumbling from the unexpected contact.

Isobella rubbed the side of her face, her pale cheek turning slightly red. She was about to yell at the girl but never managed to get the words out, completely stunned by how beautiful she thought the girl was.

Her hair was almost as wild as her own but was brown instead of black. Unlike her natural pale skin this girl had a healthy white skin with a light tan. The girl was a bit taller than she was, had barely visible freckles dusting her nose and cheeks. While most would think the girl looked weird with the Hogwarts uniform already on Isobella thought she looked absolutely cute.

But what really captured her attention was her eyes. In all of her life Isobella had never seen that shade of brown before, or was it honey or topaz? She couldn't tell.

"Oh my gosh, I am terribly sorry, I didn't see you there. I didn't hurt you did I?" Isobella knew she could hear the girl speaking but for some reason she still couldn't react.

Taking Isobella's unresponsive look as sign for her to justify the accident, she continued speaking; almost rambling.

"I was just on my way to the bathroom but I got lost-"

As soon as the word bathroom left the girl's mouth she suddenly got the painful reminder of why she was walking through the carriages in the first place.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Isobella said, interrupting the girl.

The girl smiled brightly, glad that she didn't make an enemy before the first day of school. Isobella returned the smile.  _"She has an amazing smile and that voice! Merlin's beard this girl is beautiful."_

There was a moment of silence between them, both feeling butterflies in their tummies, before Isobella managed to speak again.

"I... I was looking for the bathroom as well.. Maybe we could go and find it together?" Isobella suggested awkwardly before mentally berating herself for her stupidity.

To her surprise though the girl didn't seemed bothered by the suggestion and agreed to look for it together.

They both walked down the carriage, Isobella feeling a bit giddy that the girl she liked wanted to be in her presence.

"Oh by the way, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl stuck out her hand and Isobella took it.

"I'm Isobella LeStrange." She tried not the let the fear of the girl's eventual negative reaction. Fully expecting her to storm away in disgust but it never happened. The opposite happened actually.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isobella."

Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
